Plastic Smile
by dreamfighter920
Summary: Requested by Daniellestitt: A rescue goes horribly wrong for Virgil and when he becomes restless it leads to an argument (BxV)


**Plastic Smile – Prompt #2**

 **Prompt: Brains and Virgil have an argument (requested by Daniellestitt)**

 **When Virgil's reckless behaviour is starting to affect him out of rescues it begins to show, and Brains is concerned for his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Virgil does not instantly receive his unease as well-meant and this sparks a heated exchange between the two of them.**

 **This is about three years into their relationship btw**

He wasn't resting, he hadn't slept, not properly anyway. He had been relying on stim-shots and coffee for weeks, and the effects were really starting to take their toll. Virgil wasn't one to make reckless decisions, especially when other people's lives were in the balance. Regardless, his clear exhaustion was starting to cause problems. Scott didn't want to have to keep yelling down the coms line for him to pull himself together, but such an occurrence was becoming more and more frequent; and frankly, it was starting to scare Brains.

Problems had only started after a city-wide fire in Myanmar; and it had been a case of total destruction and chaos. Thousands had died before they had even arrived, and the tiny streets and close houses made everything much harder. They had lost far more than they had saved and the day was, for everyone, a complete disaster. Virgil had blamed himself, as he so often did, despite being told numerous times by his family that this had been out of his hands before it had even started, but he continued to morn for his self-respect.

To say that any of the boys had slept well in the few days after would be a lie, they all shared the common dream of the nameless screaming child that they had listened to helplessly as they burned alive; but soon enough the embers of the nightmare turned to cold ash and was swept away as it left their heads.

But for Virgil, it was a different story. Brains watched night after night as his boyfriend tossed and turned in the sheets, whimpering out in reality; but he could only imagine what he was reliving in his mind. Brains pictured Virgil's internal screams as flames licked their way up the walls of the now ruined city, claiming the lives of so many as Virgil looked out of the window of his 'Bird, unable to do anything but pour on water and watch.

Brains wasn't sure what to do. He had heard different stories on whether or not one should wake someone up during a nightmare. Instead, he stroked Virgil's soft black hair and lay close to him, silently praying for Virgil's sake that this would end. But of course, luck does not pursue the Tracy's, and the terror persisted. During the waking hours, Brains wasn't even sure what to say, he wasn't even sure if he should ask Virgil if he was really okay. Nevertheless, as the days turned into weeks it became evident to all that Virgil was not alright, he was tormented.

Virgil's calm and kind nature seemed to deplete, and the wick of his temper had been burned short. His overtired state made him almost incapable of compassion, or even worse, incapable of looking after himself. Now, he would come back from rescues looking far more worse for wear than any of his brothers and it practically terrified Brains to see Virgil in this zombified and agitated state. The only person Virgil could keep his irritability in check for was Brains, until he raised his concerns.

"Y-You should really take a break, V-Virgil." He suggested as he sat on the side of their bed.

"Why? Everything is fine, Brains." Virgil said as he sat opposite him.

"I know it i-isn't, Virgil. That r-rescue is still bothering you, and it is s-starting to affect you."

Virgil turned to face him with a frown.

"Starting to affect me how, exactly?" He said defensively. Brains knew that it was simply his exhaustion that was making him like this, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Your s-sleep is not peaceful, Virgil. You're only being f-fuelled by coffee and adrenaline; you're n-not as sharp on rescues as you were before. Even Scott has n-noticed the effects and w-we are worried about you."

Virgil crawled under the covers but continued to sit up.

"The way I operate on rescues is fine, Brains! Thanks for the concern, but you don't need to worry about me." Virgil reached for the switch on his lamp, but Brains wasn't letting Virgil go to sleep thinking that this was alright.

"It's my job to w-worry about you, I don't want to l-lose you-"

"You're not going to lose me, I can take care of myself!"

"Please just tell me what's w-wrong, you wouldn't be this agitated if-"

"I'm not agitated, Brains!" Virgil pulled back the covers and began to raise his voice.

"Yes, you are! It's because th-this is w-wearing you out!"

Virgil stood up out of the bed to fully face Brains.

"Everything is fine!" He shouted. Brains flinched out of shock and froze where he sat for a second. Virgil almost ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Virgil felt the air collide with his back as he forced the door to swing shut, and it made him shiver. He instantly regretted everything he had just said, and realised that Brains was entirely right. Virgil rested his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in shame.

"Oh god," he murmured to himself.

"What did I just do?"

 **And there you have it, folks. These 'daily' prompts are already turning into a weekly thing and I've barely even started them. Amazing schedule keeping on my part.**

 **I am so sorry oh my god**


End file.
